1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to radioluscent window structures and to methods of producing such structures.
2. Prior Art
Known radioluscent window structures, for example, as disclosed in the above referenced application, have a pane manufactured from a two-layered sheet comprised of aluminum and copper whereby the copper layer is removed from the radioluscent portion of the pane and the aluminum layer is removed from the peripheral edges of the pane. In this manner, the resulting pane has a border area composed of a heavy-weight metal (i.e., a metal not overly permeable to radiation and having a density of at least 4.5 grams per cubic centimeter) which extends beyond the actual radioluscent pane. The so-attained heavy-weight metal border area may then be welded to a metal frame, for example, forming a portion of an X-ray image intensifier device. A disadvantage of this radioluscent window structure is that the two-layered sheet, which is a commercially available item, does not always possess a uniform quality, particularly does not possess a uniform gas-impermeable adherence between the two layers forming the sheet. Further, it is necessary to remove material from select areas of such a two-layered sheet before welding and/or other fabrication can occur.